ALA
Background The Anarchiste Libertaire Armee (ALA) was a terrorist group founded by Soren Philippe Mason in the mid 90s, the ALA was associated with several rebel groups in Martinique, Cameroon, Senegal, and the Basque region of France. They made several demands on the US government, mostly dealing with alleged abuses of corporations operating in third world countries. It was believed that Masson's ALA group had a falling out with the main ALA group, when they refused to make the Francophile's causes paramount. Their base of operations was thought to be somewhere on the island of Martinique. Syphon Filter The Omega Strain The group was firstly responsible for smuggling operatives into the US via the port of Carthage for a while. Masson went to the US to negotiate the purchase of the Omega Strain virus with Chief of Health of the City of Carthage, Dr. Broussard, who had been promised a handsome amount of money, but the deal went wrong when Broussard refuses to continue the negotiation, since the situation had gotten out of control, with the omega virus infecting and killing the citizens of Carthage. Masson then loses his patience with Broussard and tries to kill him with a car bomb in retaliation for failure to negotiation. This triggers the assault on Carthage, where ALA soldiers are deployed all over the streets to reacquire the virus. Although Broussard was almost killed by the explosive, he somehow escaped unscathed and Imani Grey, who had been sent into the area with a team of IPCA agents in an attempt to find Mujari, ran off to pursue him. Broussard is later caught by a ALA group. Masson orders that Broussard and Lawrence Mujari, who was previously captured when him was trying to interrogate Broussard about the outbreak in Carthage, are taken to him in a warehouse. He then tells Andre Proust to control the access to the sewage system in the subway. However, Proust is later located and killed by agents of the IPCA on Grey's orders, so she can continue pursuing Broussard. In the warehouse, Masson shoots Broussard for failing to deliver on his bargain and leaves Mujari badly injured. He asks if there is any word on Proust's end but Jean Fournier tells him the CHA was more problematic than expected, adding that somebody's looking for Mujari. Masson goes into a mild villainous breakdown, and tells Fournier that they are going to execute his plan to release the virus in the city of Carthage. Fournier was put in overall command of an operation to release the virus into the citý's water supply and Masson would himself take a viral bomb to a shopping centre. Masson then sends Fournier to deal with the IPCA agents. Fournier pins down IPCA officer Grey, briefly interfering her rescue of Mujari, but a team of agents distract Fournier and kill him. This gives Imani the chance to evacuate Lawrence. With his endgame breaking down, Masson stays inside the mall and pins down CPD SWAT teams trying to infiltrate, in order to stop Masson from detonating the viral bombs. The SWAT teams prove no match to Masson's marksmanship, and even smoke grenades are insufficient to obscure his vision. IPCA agents were able to break into the mall, disarm the bombs and minimise SWAT casualties. Masson was eventually killed in a firefight. The remnants of the ALA were caught or sentenced to death during a government crackdown. Primary Members : *Soren Masson - Leader of the ALA, also known as Hawk, Masson was considered the best sniper the French army ever produce. *Jean Fournier - Second in command of the ALA , Fournier as Masson , is one of the best sniper from the former French army . *Andre Proust - Third in command of the ALA . *Jane Doe - A unidentified ALA soldier, result of a plastic surgery made by Dr. Fadhil. Category:Organizations Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain